


Muffins for insomnia

by MoonChildxoxo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, insomnia mention, it's cute, no proofread so if its bad lemme know, pure sappiness, y'all bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChildxoxo/pseuds/MoonChildxoxo
Summary: Can't sleep? Bake muffins and wait for your love to come home and send you to sleep with pure domestic fluff.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Muffins for insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> So I just had a burst of happy fluffy energy and just bashed this little drabble out. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Y/N in this uses She/her pronouns.  
> Any comments and feedback are always super welcomed and appreciated, will also be posting to my tumblr here: > https://ficsandbits.tumblr.com/  
> xoxo✌🏻💕🌻

Y/N was restless. She just couldn’t stop her thoughts from running wild whilst she tossed and turned trying to sleep. The insomnia wasn’t an unusual thing to her at all, but now it seemed to be getting worse and worse and she was lucky if she got 30 minutes sleep. She looked over at the clock. 3:30AM. Y/N huffed loudly deciding that the best option was to do something and hope it made her so tired she’d just drop to sleep there and then. She wandered down into the kitchen, working on autopilot as she pulled out her baking supplies. It was something that always helped to relax her mind, the simple repetitive motions that she could do without thinking about anything eased her. She found her recipe book, flipping through the pages until she found a simple muffin recipe. She found the extra bits; lemon for her love, cherry and almond for her friends, and chocolate for her. She hummed a gentle tune as she swayed around the small space, worktops being filled with appliances and mixtures. She worked steadily, baking batch after batch, for the next 30 minutes with no sign of slowing down.

It came as no real surprise to her when she heard the front door gently open and close, signalling the return of her boyfriend Ignis. His work taking him into the early hours of the morning was a regular occurrence and as such he’d taken to sneaking into Y/N’s house so as not to wake her. With his senses dulled by fatigue, he failed to fully register the smells of baking and the glow of light coming from the kitchen. He shocked at the sight of his beloved milling about the small space, flour spread across her face and hands. Polly looked up in time to see his shocked face melt into one of pure concern and worry.

”You didn’t wait up for me did you?” He inquired, pulling his tie loose and making his was over to her. 

He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head as she smiled tiredly back at him. “No darling, I just couldn’t get to sleep and thought doing something might help.” She places the bowl in her hands down on the counter so that she could turn to wrap her arms around him. “And why not get a little joy out of my productivity.” She breathed him in as she cuddled closer. “How was work today?” She asks, though she already knew the answer with the hour he was coming home.

”Long.” His groaned response didn’t shock her and his soft squeeze made her melt further into his embrace. “I feel much better now though. Would you like a hand with those?” Ignis peered over her shoulder at the mountain of muffins already baked. “Although I fear we may run out of space soon if you intend to carry on.” 

Y/N’s giggle was music to his ears as she turned around to assess the damage. “I’m nearly finished, just this last batch to put in. But you can help by just staying close if that’s okay? You must be tired.” Her worried eyes wondered over to him.

Ignis did admit he was feeling rather sleepy, but seeing the bags under his loves eyes was enough to steel his conviction to staying up with her. “Nothing a little coffee won’t help if you need me.” 

He made a move to grab some coffee but Y/N was quick to stop him. “Oh no you don’t, you’ve been awake long enough. We’ll be done soon, they don’t take long in the oven.” She let go of his arm in hunt of something and once victorious presented him with a single, delicately decorated muffin. “Here! I made a couple batches for you, tell me how they are.” She beamed up at him.

ignis was always moved by acts of love and this one was no different. Taking the muffin as if it was the most precious thing in the world, he bit in without hesitation. He knew her baking was as excellent as his cooking so there were no worries to be had. His hum of approval lit Y/N up and she turned to continue her work. Ignis moved to follow, placing his arms around her to hold her close from behind. He swayed them gently, murmuring into her hair, “that was outstanding as always my love.” He quickly registered the other flavours on the go around them. “The boys will be thrilled when I bring these to them tomorrow.” Ignis placed a firm kiss onto her temple as she sighed out in content.

”Good, I’d hate for all this to go to waste.” She moved around the kitchen trusting ignis to keep in step with her. It was a dance they’d often do, taking turns depending on who was using the kitchen at the time. “Don’t let them eat yours though, even if they do finish their own.” She turned in his arms after putting the last batch in the oven. “I made yours with extra love.” She kissed his nose and grinned at her cheesy statement, enjoying the way he laughed to cover up the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Ignis let himself be pulled to the table where a pot of some herbal tea had been steadily steeping. Y/N sat on one side and began pouring herself a cup. He grabbed one of his own, plus two muffins for them to enjoy while waiting for the rest to finish. There was soft conversation, neither wanting to raise the volume and break the domestic bliss that had settled over them. Ignis told Y/N of his day and what had happened at work as she recounted tales of her own workday. The timer went off far too soon for Ignis’s liking and Y/N moved to retrieve the last batch of muffins. 

He heard her huff at the dishes and quietly got up to join her. “I’m sure it’ll go much faster if the two of us work together.” He could sense her about to dismiss him or shut him down so before she could he went about running a bowl of water and beginning with some of the smaller items used.

Y/N smiled despite herself and delivered a fleeting kiss to his shoulder as she pulled up next to him to begin drying duties. “Thank you.” She yawned out.

The general softness that had overcome her when Ignis returned home had made her sleepy and she was glad that the dishes took less time than she had planned them too. As soon as the last spoon was put away she took Ignis’s hand, yawning loudly. “I think it’s time for bed.” Ignis laughed as he looked out the window to see the first glows of dawn starting to appear. But he agreed with her all the same, letting her drag him upstairs and into the bedroom.

Y/N crawled straight into bed having already been in her pyjamas whilst cooking. Ignis watched as she squirmed to make herself comfortable, feeling a knot in his chest at how much he adored this woman. He turned for a moment to find his own pyjamas and when he turned back he saw Y/N already asleep, her breathing shallow and even. The knot in his chest swelled as he joined her in the bed and she instantly gravitated towards him, curling around him and smiling in her sleep. Ignis gave a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “Sweet dream my love.” He whispered into her hair as he fell into his own love filled dreams.


End file.
